ARRESTING QWARK
by SebastianGarrido2
Summary: This is a story where former Galactic Rangers Captain Qwark gets arrested for Being a corrupt stupid galactic ranger Who mistreats women and is not fit For the job and has already been accused of trying to rape Elaris. So Qwark gets What he deserves by getting arrested by A Police woman named Lady Blackhawk


She was driving around Aleero City

In her black 1986 Mercury Grand Marquis.

It was March 26, 2017 and Lady Blackhawk was on a mission to go to

Aleero City Headquarters to meet a man named Captain Qwark a member

Of the Galactic Rangers who is believed to have tried to rape a woman named Elaris. This is what Qwark looks like

He is the man who people theorize tried to infact rape Elaris and there's proof he could have force engaged with Elaris in sexual activity. People in the Galactic Rangers headquarters have reported hearing "ahhh!!! Ahhhhh!

aaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!".

Noises in the place. Elaris has been there several times to Qwark's office

But never came back and has been depressed even since she hasn't come back. From witnesses beliefs Elaris

And Qwark sound and look like they've been engaging in sexual activity in their office where no-one can see them.

And the way Elaris feels scared to ever comeback to Galactic Rangers headquarters is enough proof that something is going on not right.

So Lady Blackhawk got to Aleero City Headquarters at about 11:45 AM to

Meet with Mr. Qwark. If Qwark is infact a rapist then this could also

Be a dangerous meeting she has to be ready to react with police force if he

Tries to attack her. And Lady Blackhawk is strong, she can take down

A guy without a problem.

So she parked her black Grand Marquis

And gets out. All hot and intimidatingly good looking. She's a police woman alright. She enters the headquarters and walks to the front table. She says

"I would like to speak to a man who works here named Captain Qwark.

By any chance am i able to do that?"

The man in the front table said. Ahead it's in the second floor office 2. Lady

Blackhawk takes the Elevator to Qwark's office. When she gets to the second flour with an individual leading her. "Right here. Umm Captain Qwark someone would like to speak to you

May they come in?" Qwark replies

"Send them in" Lady Blackhawk enters all serious and hot and sits in the chair

As the door is closed. "Good morning Captain Qwark I've come here to speak to you today that people have spread romours that you have been

Forcefully engaging in sexual activity

With a woman named Elaris is this true?" Qwark swallowing saliva of intimidation and shaking says "Ummm No?" Lady Blackhawk replies "Are you telling me the truth?" Qwark says "Ofcourse it's the truth beautiful.

Lady Blackhawk replies taking out a picture taken by a Camara from the other building. "THEN WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Qwark now getting nervous but trying to hide it replies "Umm that's me giving her a massage you know. Lady Blackhawk replies "Well Qwark from what I've heard from people and Elaris herself cause incase you didn't know Elaris

Is scared to ever come back here and it's all because of something you did to her. She says your mean to her and you hit her and you know that can land you in prison for a very long time"

Then Qwark of nervousness replies

"Ok fine i admit it we fucked the other night. She wanted to go home but i was horny and didn't want her to leave and begged her to stay and have sex and of despiration I Plooto plooto plooto plootod her.

Lady Blackhawk now with the answer to the case replies. "Ok Qwark since you calmy admitted what you did I'm gonna ask you to calmy stand up and let me put handcuffs and I'm taking you today to Jail. Qwark replies "But i don't wanna got to jail" Crying.

Lady Blackhawk replies "well I'm sorry you have to common let's go. Either you calmly stand up and let me put handcuffs on you or you can refuse and we do it thr hardway. Don't play with me Captain Qwark.

Captain Qwark scared replies "nooooooooooooo please i don't wanna go to jail no no no no sorry sorry sorry no no no no fuck you no no I'm running out of here. And when he attempts to run Lady Blackhawk grabs Captain Qwark and with brute Force Pins him to the ground saying "Please stop resisting now Qwark. While she has him pinned on the ground Qwark

Cries like a pussy "Please get off me don't take me please I'm sorry. Lady Blackhawk replies firmly " stop crying Mr. Qwark this is what you get and your gonna be ok with your consequence. It's not gonna be forever,your not going to jail forever. But you are going for a very long time. Common get up and let's go. Be a big man and let's go. Qwark yelling angry replies "I don't wanna spend 15 years in prison. Lady Blackhawk replies " whatever you can't erase what you did. If i was you right now i would listen to the officer and go. Qwark replies "Your HOT!!!!!!!" And Lady Blackhawk slapping Qwark replies

" I guess we're going this the hard way then. Common get up. With force Lady Blackhawk opens the door and calls other people in the building like Rangers to help. Cora Vearlux appears and Ratchet and the three escort crying Qwark out of thr building and into the backseat of a patrol car. Lady Blackhawk tried her best not to be intimidating to get Qwark to admit what he did and take him into custody

Peacefully. Lady Blackhawk tells Qwark as he is sat in the back on a police car waiting outside " Qwark listen everything will be ok. It's just 15 years

Your lucky it's not 30 or life. Then she shuts the door of the police car leaving Qwark to cry all he wants in the back.

Until he starts kicking the window till Lady Blackhawk angry rans and opens

The door and pulls out Qwark and pins him to the ground and throws him the

Beating he deserves. Before he's put back in the police car and hauled away.

Qwark got what was coming to him.

For those who don't know this is what Lady Blackhawk looks like

She's a very hot sexy policewoman.

Just the right Cop to Arrest Qwark.

This has been SebastianGarrido2

Thank you for reading. Man Qwark really dererves the full 20 years or more in jail for being an ass.


End file.
